


Diamonds of Sugar

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: These memories we hold dear to our hearts.





	

"Frisk," Yotsuba said as she ate a tangerine slice. "Have you ever met a ghost?"

They were waiting at the Ayase's house for Ena to come home from school.

Frisk nodded as they picked up a tangerine slice.

"Wow, really?" Yotsuba reached for the paper and crayons on the floor and pushed them on the table. 

"There's a ghost at home, but it looks like shadows!" Yotsuba took the grey and black crayons and scribbled on the paper, leaving two white circles for eyes.

Frisk reached for the crayons and paper. They drew themselves, with the Earth under Drawing-Frisk's feet. Standing next to them, floating, was a Human child with a green and yellow striped shirt and rosy cheeks.  
Frisk wrote a word next to the child.

"Friend?" Yotsuba grinned and chanted the word until Frisk gave her a look.

Sheepishly, she asked, "Where did you meet a ghost?"

Frisk drew and arrow pointing down on the ground and wrote, "Helped me".

"Is your friend still with you?"

Frisk shook their head and Yotsuba's grin faltered.

Then it appeared again and she shouted happily, "Hello? Hello, Frisk's friend!" just to be safe.

-

The fridge was colder than usual, as there was a ghost looking around inside. The ghost found a Milky Chocolate bar, a note labeled "Fuuka ♡" on the mascot.  
The ghost tore off the note and phased through the fridge, keeping a tight grip on the stolen treat.

It was time to move on with their brother, but not without one last taste of their favorite candy.

They heard a voice say, "Hello? Hello, Frisk's friend!"

Frisk would be fine. Humanity would treat them well.

Chara said quietly, "Hello" and vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> The way how I view Chara is that if you go through a Pacifist route they learn that not all of humanity is bad but if you do a No Mercy run then it just validates what they thought beforehand.  
> The title is from Hamtaro, which refers to the Japanese candy konpeito/kompeito. It's pure sugar and one of the best candies out there.


End file.
